MINE
by Chikomaru
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto adalah karyawan yang sangat pemberani yang hobi membantah sang atasan. Terang-terangan mencibir bahkan mengejek laki-laki bersurai raven melawan gravitasi itu. Tapi, Uchiha-sama tidak pernah membalas atau memecat Naruto. Hm, ada apa, ya? l SasuNaru. Mpreg. RnR? l
1. Chapter 1

Yuhuu!

Ini pagi yang cerah! Tidak boleh bermalas-malasan! Apalagi di hari pertama dalam seminggu; senin. Semangat! Dan ini adalah hari kedua Naruto bekerja di salah satu hotel bintang tiga di kota Konoha; Kage Hotelㅡyang terbilang terkenal karena terletak di tengah kota dan tidak pernah sepi pengunjung. Hotel bergaya klasik dengan cat berwarna kalem. Sehingga ketika memandangnya merasa tenang, ditambah taman kecil yang sengaja dibuat menambah kesan asri di lingkungan hotel dan membuat tamu atau pengunjung umum mempunyai tempat bersantai yang nyaman.

Walau pekerjaan yang akan dilakoni Narutoㅡtokoh utama kitaㅡbukan pekerjaan dibalik _computer_ , melaikan menjadi anggota Housekeeping atau bahasa kasarnya tukang bersih-bersih, senyum tidak pudar dari bibir tipisnya. Malah kini terbentuk cengiran lebar.

Mendapat pekerjaan ini saja ia sudah sangat bersyukur; sebab apa yang ia harapkan dari Ijazah SMA? Mencari pekerjaan sekarang sangat sulit. Mereka yang lulus perguruan tinggi belum tentu segera mendapat pekerjaan jadi syukuri saja; yang terpenting ia punya pekerjaan.

Apalagi ia bisa bekerja di sini bukan karena lulus seleksi wawancara, tapi karena pihak hotel tengah membutuhkan tenaga kerja. Baru antar surat lamaran kerja, ia langsung di interogasi oleh seseorang bernama Iruka dan disuruh mengganti pakaian dengan seragam. Ibarat kata; faktor keberuntungan.

Baiklah, semangat-semangat!

Kemarin ia telah dikenalkan pada beberapa karyawan lain dan dijelaskan secara rinci mengenai pekerjaannya sebagai Public Area di _lobby_ dan membersihkan _office_. Walau tidak memiliki _basic_ hotel, ia bisa melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik.

Keadaan _lobby_ tidak ramai; hanya beberapa tamu yang sarapan di _restaurant_ yang berada di seberang _lobby_ dan seorang tamu yang telah _check out_ duduk di sofa menunggu taksi. Staff restaurant yang Naruto tahu bernama Temari sedang melayani tamu, sementara satunya lagiㅡInoㅡberdiri di samping meja _front office_ yang terhalang pandangan kamera cctv.

"Sungguh! Aku benar-benar kesal padanya!"

Salah satu dari dua _receptionist_ ㅡperempuanㅡmenyahut, "Lalu kau tidak memberi hukuman pada kekasihmu agar dia jera?"

Oh, sedang curhat ternyata!

Naruto melirik sejenak lalu memutar bola mata jengah. Bisa-bisanya mengambil kesempatan di jam kerja untuk curhat hal pribadi. Jangan perdulikan, Naruto, batinnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaan membersihkan debu di meja _receptionist_ ; _dusting_.

Ino mengatur _volume_ suaranya agar tidak besar walau raut kesal terpancar dari wajahnya, "Aku ancam saja dia. Akan kuputuskan jika mengingkari janji sekali lagi."

"Bagus! Laki-laki seperti itu memang harus diberi pelajaran."

"Berisik."

Bukan Naruto atau kedua orang yang mengobrol atau tamu yang duduk di sofa, tapi pemuda teman berjaga Karinㅡsi _receptiont_ perempuanㅡbergumam jengkel. Hei, dia sedang memeriksa ulang pekerjaan rekan mereka yang _shift_ malam. Membuat konsentrasi orang terganggu.

"Chouji, kau tidak mengerti perasaan perempuan sih!" ternyata ditanggapi lain oleh dua perempuan yang mengobrol. Raut muka mereka menunjukkan sebal karena ucapan si lelaki berbadan bongsorㅡups, jangan katakan pada Chouji, ya.

Chouji tidak membalas. Pusing.

"Hum! Kau seharusnya perhatian terhadap perempuan! Nanti pacarmu kabur karena kau tidak peka."

Oke, sekarang Chouji yang mendapat ceramah gratis pagi-pagi. Mencoba tidak perduli si pemuda fokus pada pekerjaannya. Well, dia belum punya pacar jadi tak terpengaruh oleh kata-kata asal sebut itu.

Naruto yang berada di sudut lain dari meja receptionist hanya memandang ketiga orang itu dalam diam sembari tangannya yang memegang kain _dusting_ bergerak membersihkan meja.

"Tuh! Lihat-lihat, Chouji sangat cuek! Aku yakin pacarnya tidak betah," Ino memulai lagi gosip pagi ala _entertaiment_ dengan si objek di depan mata.

Karin ikut memandang Chouji; menyelidik lalu membenarkan perkataan Ino dengan anggukan.

Naruto mendesis. Apa-apaan mereka! Menilai orang seenaknya. Belum ia mengeluarkan protes untuk membela Choujiㅡhuh, dia tak suka melihat _bully_ terselubungㅡsuara dehaman dari arah pintu _lobby_ membuat mereka serentak menoleh. Melihat _security_ membuka pintu yang terbuat dari kaca bening dan berdiri di sisinya.

Seakan tahu maksud dari dehaman dan prilaku si _security_ , Ino buru-buru kembali ke counternyaㅡFB (Food and Baverage)ㅡdan menyibukkan diri. Begitu pula Karin yang tampak merapikan kertas-kertas yang sebenarnya telah tersusun rapi. Chouji yang memang bekerja diam saja; tidak kasak-kusuk seperti temannya.

"Selamat pagi, Uchiha- _sama_."

Seorang pria berpakaian rapi memasuki area _lobby_. Pandangan lurus; tidak lihat kanan atau kiri. Bahkan tidak membalas sapaan dari _security_ yang kemudian keluar sambil menutup pintu.

"Selamat pagi, Uchiha- _sama_ ,"

Berjalan angkuh melewati meja _receptionist_ menghiraukan sapaan Karin dan senyum Chouji serta Naruto.

Heh?

"Selamat pagi, Uchiha- _sama_ ," satu sapaan lagi dari Ino yang juga diacuhkan.

Pria itu berbelok di dekat restaurant dan berhenti di depan _lift_. Menekan tombol hingga pintu terbuka dan masuk ke dalamnya. Mereka yang diabaikan oleh pria tadiㅡkhususnya Ino dan Karinㅡmenghela napas lalu melanjutkan pekerjaan.

Naruto mengerutkan kening, "Dia ... siapa?"

Oh, jangan kaget. Naruto baru bekerja semalam, di hari minggu, dimana bagian kantor libur jadi dia tidak tahu siapa yang baru datang sampai membuat rekan-rekannya begitu. Melihat pria tadi tidak membalas sapaan membuat pemuda ini sedikit kesal. Merasa orang itu tidak sopan sama sekali. Hih, mungkin tidak diajari tata krama.

"GM kita. Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Chouji menatap Shima sekilas.

Karin beranjak cepat, pindah posisi di dekat Naruto, "Anak Uchiha Fugaku, pemilik hotel ini. Dia tampan, _cool_ , berkharisma, uh ... banyak perempuan yang tergila-gila padanya," dari cara bicaranya, Karin terlihat sangat memuja laki-laki yang disebut anak pemilik hotel tempat mereka bekerja.

" _Cool_? Sombong?" oh, Naruto tersulut emosi. Pantas saja, anak pemilik hotel. Pasti jabatan GM diberikan karena status keluarga, bukan kemampuan. Apalagi wajah pria tadi kelihatan masih muda. Naruto tidak perduli mengenai ketampanan atau apapun itu, dia laki-laki. Sesama lelaki tidak memuji soal ketampanan, kan?

Hah ... orang-orang kaya memang menyebalkan.

Ya, Naruto bukan berasal dari keluarga berada jadi maklumi saja pikirannya.

"Hei, Sasuke- _sama_ memang cuek, tapi tidak sombong," Karin menyahut.

Dahi Naruto makin berlipat. Tidak sombong apanya? Orang cuek sekalipun pasti balas sapa. Itu memang sombong ditambah status anak pemilik hotel dan jabatan GM. Kenapa dia punya atasan begitu? Hah ... Naruto mulai membayangkan hal-hal tidak menyenangkan yang mungkin terjadi.

"Hm," Naruto mempercepat pekerjaannya membersihkan meja _receptionist_. Sedikit banyak waktunya terbuang di sini.

Selesai men _dusting_ ia pergi ke balik _counter restaurant_ dimana terdapat ruang penyimpanan barang yang dititipkan tamu dan sebuah _trolley_ kecil berisi dua _bucket_. Meletak alat semprot _chemical_ pembersih _furniture_ dan menyimpan kain _dusting_ ke saku lalu mengambil _lobby duster_ ㅡah, banyak sekali istilah dari alat-alat yang harus dihapal.

 **xx**

"Naruto, kau dipanggil Sasuke- _sama_ ," Pria berusia tiga puluhan yang masih tampak muda itu menghampiri anak buahnya yang tengah _mop_ lantai _restaurant_ yang baru dibersihkanㅡ _restaurant_ baru _closing_ sarapan.

Naruto berhenti, "Kenapa?" sedikit heran.

"Kemarin kau diterima olehku, tapi kau belum bicara dengan Sasuke- _sama_. Sekarang Sasuke- _sama_ ingin bertemu denganmu untuk membicarakan gaji dan lain-lain. Wawancara yang tertunda," ujarnya mengulas senyum kecil.

Benar juga. Walau diterima, itu masih keputusan sepihak pria di depannyaㅡIruka, atasan Housekeeping. Bukan karena memiliki hak istimewa, tapi sebelumnya Iruka telah mengkonfirmasi terlebih dahulu kepada _owner_ yang kebetulan datang dimana ia yang mendapat giliran MOD (Manager of Duty); menggantikan pekerjaan GM di hari minggu.

Naruto mengangguk, "Akan kuselesaikan ini terlebih dahulu. Sedikit lagi,"

"Baiklah. Kau tahu dimana ruang GM, kan?"

Naruto menganguk lagi sambil menyungging senyum kecil. Iruka membalas senyum itu dan berlalu. Melanjutkan kegiatannya yang terhenti dan segera menyimpan alat _mop_ ke dalam satu _bucket_ yang berisi air. Menyempatkan diri membersihkan tangan di _washtafel_ di sebelah _counter restaurant_ dan berjalan ke arah _lift_.

Tidak ada batasan penggunaan _lift_. Jadi _lift_ tak hanya digunakan oleh tamu. Karyawan pun dapat menggunakannya. Apalagi untuk mempercepat pekerjaan.

Ruang GM berada di lantai empat. Naruto sudah ditunjukkan ruang-ruang penting semalam jadi ia tidak akan tersesat. Ketika bunyi 'ting' terdengar pertanda ia telah tiba di lantai empat, pintu _lift_ terbuka. Lantai ini di khususkan untuk kantor. Ruang _Owner_ , GM, _accounting_ , _marketing_ , HK _office_ yang digabung bersama _kitchen office_ dan entah apalagi yang Naruto tidak mengerti.

Ia telah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu berwarma coklat yang di depannya terdapat hiasan bunga plastik setinggi pinggang Naruto. Menghembus napas sebentar kemudian mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali. Perlahan memutar knop dan mendorongnya hingga terbuka.

"Permisi ...?" menyungging senyum kecil pada pria yang berada di dalam.

Mata mereka bertemu. Iris biru cerah seperti langit di siang hari dan _onyx_ kelam segelap malam. Naruto meneliti wajah seseorang yang tadi pagi membuat ia kesal. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Karin; Sasuke- _sama_ adalah pria tampan bersurai _raven_ melawan gravitasi yang memiliki tatapan tajam serta ekspresi datar. Kulitnya putih pucat yang mengingatkan Naruto pada tokoh fiksiㅡentah benar fiksi atau kenyataanㅡsosok _vampire_.

Dia pun langsung membayangkan Uchiha Sasuke mengenakan pakaian _a la_ drakula, di sudut bibir mengalir darah, matanya merah dan menerbitkan senyum miring sarat bahaya.

Huh? Kenapa malah terlihat seksi? Naruto langsung menggeleng. Menghilangkan bayangan absurd barusan. Apa sih yang dia pikirkan? Kenapa jadi terpesona begitu?

Sementara Sasuke mengernyit melihat prilaku aneh karyawan barunya itu. Pandangannya menyirat kesan malas, "Masuk," katanya dan beralih menatap layar _computer_ lagi untuk menyimpan apa yang baru ia kerjakan.

Naruto menghela napas. Jangan berpikir tidak-tidak, Naruto. Jangan sampai kau dipecat! Mensugesti diri supaya tidak membayangkan hal aneh lagi menyangkut sang atasan, Naruto masuk ke dalam sambil menutup pintu. Menduduki salah satu kursi di depan meja dan berhadapan langsung dengan orang nomor dua setelah _owner_ di Kage Hotel.

Sasuke mengambil map berwarna biru yang Naruto ingat itu miliknya saat mengantar lamaran. Membuka map tersebut dan melihat lembar-lembar yang ada. Semua seperti kebanyakan surat lamaran kerja; pas _photo_ , _photocopy_ KTP, _photocopy_ Ijazah, transkip nilai, dan surat pendukung lainnya yang dimiliki.

Ada seulas senyum miring tersungging di bibir Sasuke, "Apa motivasimu bekerja di sini?" matanya masih memandang kertas-kertas dalam map.

"Mendapat pengalaman kerja," menjawab sekenanya. Memang apalagi? Butuh uang? Itu sudah jelas, tak perlu diucap.

"Meskipun kota Konoha termasuk kota besar, tapi kau berasal dari Tokyo," kepala si pria terangkat sehingga mereka saling memandang, "Dari Tokyo ke Konoha, kau mau mencari pengalaman?"

Ugh! Pertanyaan yang menyudutkan!

Salah ya? Tiap orang punya keputusan masing-masing. Naruto datang ke Konoha mencoba peruntungan di kota kelahiran ayahnya. Bukan tidak bisa mendapat pekerjaan di Tokyo, tapi seperti yang dimaksudkan secara implisit oleh Bos besar di hadapannya ini; sebagian besar orang ke Ibukota mencari pekerjaan yang terbatas. Daripada bersaing dengan ribuan orang, dia memutuskan mencari pekerjaan di Konoha. Termasuk kota besar di Jepang yang jarak tempuhnya dua hari satu malam dari Tokyo.

Naruto diam. Tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan keputusannya. Ha ... si Bos ini kenapa mempersulit wawancaranya? Apa begini rumit ya menjalani wawancara kerja?

"Kapan kau tiba di Konoha?" melihat tak ada respon, Sasuke mengajukaan pertanyaan lain.

"Seminggu lalu."

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk sambil memeriksa lembaran photocopy identitas Naruto, "Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Di gedung flat di belakang Glass Furniture di seberang,"

"Kau tahu, kan, sebelum kontrak, calon pekerja akan di _training_ selama beberapa bulan?" nada suara Sasuke berubah dalam. Di depannya Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Kau akan ku _training_ selama tiga bulan. Jika kinerjamu bagus maka aku akan memberi kontrak kerja, tapi jika tidak, maka aku akan memecatmu."

 _To the point_. Menusuk langsung dengan kalimat memecat. Naruto meneguk saliva tiba-tiba; gugup. Kenapa suasananya jadi mencekam begini?

"Selama _training_ kau akan ku gaji perhari atau _daily work_. Lima puluh _yen_ sehari."

Lima puluh? Kalau dikali tiga puluh hari berarti seribu lima ratus _yen_. Bagaimana kalau dia _off_ atau sakit? Berkurang! Dan.. itu jauh dibawah gaji pokok yang ditetapkan pemerintah. Kenapa?

"Hm, bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke memastikan. Dapat melihat raut bingung dan tidak senang akan nominal yang ia berikan untuk gaji.

Jangan kira Sasuke tidak tahu peraturan daerah soal gaji pekerja, namun disini ia baru menggaji _training_. Hal begini biasa terjadi dimanapun. Gaji training sedikit dibanding gaji yang ditetapkan pemerintah. Bahkan ada perusahaan yang tidak memberi gaji pada karyawan _training_.

Uh.. kalau dipikir-pikir tidak masalah. Dia tidak bisa memaksa kehendak mendapat gaji besar sedangkan baru diterima. Mana tidak punya _skill_ dibidang hotel. Diam-diam menghembus nafas lebih keras lalu menatap sang GM, "Aku terima."

Senyum kali ini terlihat tulus. Sasuke menandatangani surat lamaran Naruto, menulis tanggal dan gaji yang diberikan. Mengulurkan tangan yang disambut pemuda itu. Bersalaman.

"Selamat datang di Kage Hotel."

"Terima kasih," Naruto membalas senyum sopan, "Kalau begitu, aku permisi," katanya dan beranjak dari kursi keluar dari ruangan yang dingin karena hembusan _ac_.

Setiba di luar Naruto melirik pintu yang baru ia tutup. Menghela nafas kemudian menggidik ngeri lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang GM, "Dia memang tampan, aku akui. Tapi auranya mengerikan. Hi ... benar-benar mirip _vampire_!"

Sementara di dalam ruang GM, Sasuke merapikan berkas lamaran kerja Naruto lalu mengamati _photocopy_ yang menjelaskan lebih identitas si karyawan baru. Memoles senyum yang jarang diperlihatkan kepada orang lain; senyum yang memiliki satu makna yang hanya ia sendiri yang tahu.

"Namikaze Naruto," mulutnya menggumam menyebut nama yang tertera.

 _ **tbc**_

Perkenalan dulu.

Ada yang baca? Entahlah. Haha. Ah ... seneng banget. Pertama kali nyemplung(?) ke fandom Naruto.

Maaf kalau ada yang tidak sesuai. Maru belum fasih(?) dalam lingkup anime Naruto. Maupun Jepang. Hehe.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan ...


	2. Notif

Haloo semua!

Maaf ya ini bukan postingan lanjutan penpik SasuNaru; MINE. Disini Maru mau kasih tahu kalo Maru mau tutup lapak. Pindah ke wattpad. Bukannya kenapa-kenapa, tapi ... Maru ngerasa jenuh di FFn. Lebih banyak step kalau mau publish cerita di FFn. Kalo di watty kan tinggal ketik di lembar kerja trus posting. Maru nggak pake FFn app karna kapasitas hape yang nggak muat, jadi mesti ngetik di doc dulu, baru aplod ke FFn terus di publish. Panjang kan?

Juga di watty bisa nendang(?) yang macem-macem, jadi lebih aman. Wkwk. Bukannya Maru kabur ya, tapi memang udah jenuh banget. Ini kali kedua Maru jenuh di FFn. Akun Maru yang satu lagi juga udah tutup lapak. Jadi, fiks pindah ke watty.

Apalagi Maru juga pernah bilang ke teman-teman di screenplays nggak bakal balik lagi ke FFn (screenplays) gegara ada orang gresek cem nyang komen di penpik ini. Tapi lebih parah kata-katanya. Haha. Pengin nyobain aja sih kemarin ke fandom Naruto, karena memang Maru suka SN. Tapi yah ... memang jenuh ini tak tertahankan lagi /cieilah/ jadi Maru pindah aja.

Kalo ada yang kurang senang, ya nggak apa-apa. MINE ini udah Maru posting juga di watty.

Makasih juga yang kemarin udah sempatkan diri review, follow, fav dan baca cerita ini, yah. Maru hargai. Terima kasih banyak. Sebanyak-banyaknya. /pelukin atu-atu/

Nah, sebelumnya, Maru mau membalas beberapa komentar di sini. (Maaf nggak semuanya yah)

kyukyu93 : nggak berhenti di tengah jalan, cuma pindah rumah aja. Hehe.

Viannagyu : bukannya Sasu selalu digambarin tampan, cuek trus dingin yak?

Shafiosia Prakasa : pernah kerja di hotel. Di bagian HK. Tapi nggak jelas bidangnya apa, wkwk. Soalnya semua dikerjain. Roommaid, PA, laundry, garden, store keeper. Wahaha.

michhazz : Eoh? Makasih yah check typonya. Um, iyakah? /ditampol/ soalnyaa kadang Maru ada lihat penulis profesional kadang nggak pake kapital pas nulis hari. Hm.. Yang 'Shima' memang typo. Kelewatan pas edit. Hehe. Imbuhan 'kan' nggak mesti harus selalu digabung dengan kata kerja. Maru lagi belajar elipsis dan beta reader Maru nggak pernah ngekoreksi/ngebenerin/mempersalahkan kata 'menyungging' atau 'menghembus' yang nggak diikuti imbuhan '-kan'

Nah, untuk 666-username dan Shionner's; lho.. ini Shionner's ngganti namakah? Kemaren ada 666 nya juga. Pengikut 666-username. Hoho. Ada apakah? Hah ... sebenarnya males sih ngadepin orang cem kalian, karna kan kalian beranggapan diri selalu benar, paling benar, paling suci. Ya kan? Tapi, mbok ya komen begitu. Yah sebelum ingetin Maru, ingetin dulu deh dedengkotmu mbak, mas, siapalah kamu. Pantas nggak sih, bertamu ke rumah orang langsung ngomong pake bahasa alien? Tata kramanya dimana? Bilang mau bulan puasa, suruh tobat, tapi kalimat situ sendiri perlu ditobatin, mbak, mas. Ini rumah orang, lapak orang. Hadeh~

Situ pikir dengan ngebully penpik homo, bxb, yaoi bakal musnah? Sarana banyak, tjuy. Nggak cuma ffn. Noh, wattpad, tap, blog, wp, ao3, asianfanfics, forum-forum lainnya yang dibentuk. Situ ngingetin bulan puasa tapi ngebully. Lah, kagak nyambung. Tobatin diri sendiri dulu yak. Maru sadar diri kok nulis hal-hal menyimpang, tapi Maru nggak kayak kalian, buat akun cuma nyebar kebencian. Nah, sama aja pan kita?

Hah.. ya sudahlah.

Bagi yang masih berminat, silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad cayamby. Kalo si 666-username dan dedengkotnya muncul juga di watty; tenang aja, Maru siap nendang, kok!^ Haha.

Bye-bye~~


End file.
